Golf is a competitive sport, the object of which is to hit a golf ball with a golf club into a hole on a golf course in the fewest number of strokes. A golf novice or a golfer needing to improve or correct his golf swing may desire instruction from a professional or golf instructor; however, such instruction can be time consuming and expensive. Alternatively, the golfer may attempt to correct his golf swing by watching video or studying photographs of his own golf swing. Such video or photographs may be captured with an electronic device such as a camera, a smartphone, mobile phone, tablet computer, and the like.
Taking videos or pictures generally requires a second person to operate the electronic device. Otherwise, such videos or photographs may be self-shot. Conventionally, the electronic device for capturing self-shot video or photographs of a golf swing may be installed in a fixed position. The electronic device may be attached to a tripod or similar apparatus. However, self-shooting video or photographs of one's own golf swing may be cumbersome. For example, tripods may take up space not available in a golf driving range. Tripods and such apparatus may be heavy or awkward to carry around and set up on a golf course.
Therefore, to solve the above problems, there is a need for an electronic device mounting apparatus for photographing golf swing pose that has a simple and durable structure, and easy to use. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.